


A Holiday of a Lifetime

by Incoherentbabblings



Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [28]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cruise Ships, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Stephanie just wants to make out in a jacuzzi, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incoherentbabblings/pseuds/Incoherentbabblings
Summary: Stephanie, in an itchy red wig, was aggressively filling up an oversized bucket sized cup with coca cola. A drug bust. Tim had taken her on adrug buston a cruise ship of potential test subjects. Corrupt captain corrupt crew and Tim had been wearing a blonde wig, sunglasses and too many Hawaiian shirts to be sane and there was a genuine jacuzzi and Tim didn’t even want to make out in it and this holidaysucked.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Holiday of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> _Needing to Kiss to Hide from Bad Guys_

_It’s a romantic cruise_ he said _it will be fun_ he said _get to take you round the world_ he said.

Stephanie, in an itchy red wig, was aggressively filling up an oversized bucket sized cup with coca cola. A drug bust. Tim had taken her on a drug bust on a cruise ship of potential test subjects. Corrupt captain corrupt crew and Tim had been wearing a blonde wig, sunglasses and too many Hawaiian shirts to be sane and there was a genuine jacuzzi and Tim didn’t even want to make out in it and this holiday _sucked_.

_We don’t know what’s in the water, so don’t go in. O thinks the drug is carried via water._

_Tim, this is a cruise ship. There’s water everywhere._

_Exactly._

Stephanie stared into her cup (bucket), resisting the urge to just plunge her entire head in the brown fizzy liquid. Somehow, in that moment, it seemed deeply appealing.

She didn’t ask for much with Tim. She could make do with his grumpy moods. She could make do with the evil versions of him coming back in time and trying to fling Damian and Kate off the roof of Wayne Enterprises. She could make do with the fact with that sometimes he would get possessed by evil demons who could be more than a little abrasive and say she has a fat butt.

Like, was it too much to ask for some canoodling in return?

She left the café with her drink to see Tim doing that weird half run of his. His floral shirt today was purple, but that did not appease her in the slightest.

“Look what you’ve brought me to do,” she bitched. “You’ve made me turn to king sized portions of junk food. Honey, I am de _prived_ and am finding comfort elsewhere –”

Tim yanked her arm and made her (power) walk with him. She grumbled as they sped walked up through the decks to the main floor. Before they exited out by the main pool, Tim looked around, then ripped off his wig and shirt, flinging them overboard. Stephanie wolf whistled at his bare chest.

“Oh, thank God. Never go blond okay?”

Tim continued to ignore her and took off her own wig and let it fall.

_Farewell Anne Shirley hair. Hope no whale ends up eating those…_

“Are you wearing a swimsuit under that dress?” Tim asked.

“I refuse to give up hope that you’ll let me go swimming.” She wiggled her eyebrows, and Tim grew more frantic as they bolted out on the swimming deck. It was late evening, and the young families had gone to bed. Only solo swimmers or couples (canoodling couples gosh darn it) remained. Tim hissed in a frenetic whisper,

“I found in the kitchens the powder. It’s not water soluble so they may be looking to circulate it through the air con. They spotted me though.”

They stopped by the water’s edge. Stephanie slurped at her drink.

“Hence the stripping. You being followed?”

“Yes.”

Tim’s eyes lit up with fright as men emerged from the corridor. Brain entering panic mode, he grabbed her cup of coke and flung it overboard.

“Oh, c’mon Tim what the crap! I paid like eight dollars for that!”

“Take your dress off and get in the pool.”

Stephanie rolled her eyes, “ _Now_ you want to get me wet? You are so cruel sometimes.”

Tim kissed her then, and her complaint was forgotten. _Finally_. Tim not so subtly pushed Steph and she lost her footing, falling backwards, Tim in tow, into the pool.

They crashed with a large splash, Stephanie’s cotton dress floating upwards like a jellyfish. The pool was lit up in soft blue lighting, so it was bright enough to see Tim look somewhat apologetic as they floated underwater. Exhaling with a stream of bubbles, she beckoned him closer and he shoved water out of the way, allowing him to return to their kiss, this time underwater.

It was closed mouth, for obvious reasons, but Stephanie laughed a little as they rotated upside down. Her hair and dress made her look like a mermaid, or so Tim thought.

With a final laugh, Stephanie indicated she needed to return to the surface, and the pair rose, still entangled. Whomever the guards had been hoping to come out of the water, it wasn’t a blonde and brunet making out. There were four other couples doing the exact same thing after all.

Tim peeked as they ran forward into the next deck, hunting for the wrong man. Sighing, Tim broke away, thumping his head on the lip of the pool.

“Cover’s blown,” he sighed. “We’ll need to end this tonight.”

Stephanie bounced over and wrapped her arms around him. “Not done with you yet.”

“Steph…” And yet he pulled her closer, the pair floating in the warm water.

“You owe me for flinging my drink overboard. Some poor turtle probably got smacked by a paper cup. You’re lucky my straw wasn’t plastic.”

A pair of security guards running along the deck made Tim return to their smooch. Stephanie grumbled to herself. The ends justify the means, she supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on the 17th of September 2020.


End file.
